Reunion
by Liquid-Thalassa
Summary: SARK. 1-shot. Spoliers for "Remnants"- the 'Hello, Daddy' scene. Please review! Thanks. Thalassa ;)


Title: Reunion  
  
Author: Liquid Thalassa  
  
E-Mail: liquidthalassa@yahoo.com  
  
Spoilers: Spoilers for 'Remnants'- "Hello Daddy" Scene.  
  
Summary: One-shot. 2nd person- Sark POV.  
  
Disclaimer: Sark, Lazarey and Alias not mine.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: None- just musings from Sark  
  
Author's Note: Hey, here's another fic from me! I thought the "hello Daddy" scene was a big moment for our Sark and I couldn't shake the image, so I decided to write a quick fic about it! I used the quotes from the transcript, so it's a little different from the show. This is in 2nd person POV- Something I've never done before, so bare with me.  
  
*** I also want to *thank everyone*who reviewed my other fics: "You Didn't Say Please" and "Innermost Pages"! You all are so nice! I'll put everyone who asked on my PM list, and I plan of continuing those other fics soon. Thanks again!***  
  
~*~Note: I'm *Sorry* for the "*s"! eriously, I tried to do the italics, I followed the instructions and everything but when I uploaded it didn't work, can anyone help? I got Microsoft Word, XP home edition...  
  
HERE IT IS:  
  
You hate him with every ounce of your being; this man reclined on the metal chair bound in place, looking at you with wide, perplexed eyes.  
  
*Who are you,* he asks and you can't help but feel hurt, cheated out of the recognition you deserve.  
  
*You abandoned me.*  
  
*You abused me.*  
  
*You killed me-killed my chance at a normal life; killed my soul. And yet you have no memory-Of your own flesh and blood? *  
  
*Unbelievable. *  
  
"-and later in life you left me eight hundred million dollars." You continue on.  
  
*No*, he whispers, astonished, revelation entering his old eyes.  
  
It's sad, you think, how it takes the mention of money to spike his memory, like the past- like you- meant nothing to him. *Nothing at all. *  
  
"Hello, Daddy."  
  
Andrian.  
  
Lazarey.  
  
Father.  
  
Daddy.  
  
It feels odd on your tongue yet you let it flow unwavering.  
  
You want to know so much, so many questions float in your head.  
  
*Why*, you want to scream, *why? *But you hold your tongue and continue to put on your detached mask.  
  
"-I know the truth about you. And therefore I have no remorse, seeing you like this." You hear yourself say coldly.  
  
It was true, you wanted him to suffer. His man- this stranger. You want him to pay for what he did- his role in your screwed up life.  
  
*But that'll have to wait*, you tell yourself wickedly. *He'll get his just deserts.*  
  
You watch him and he tells you his lies: *In part that's why I staged my death*, he was saying, *to give you the inheritance that is rightfully yours.*  
  
"That's wonderful spin..." you say, not believing a damn thing. How could you? You were never that gullible anyhow.  
  
"Julian..." He says, like he cares, like he's worried.  
  
*Right.*  
  
You suppress a shiver.  
  
*Julian. *  
  
You haven't heard that name in years, like your father it seems foreign, strange, distant.  
  
"...They are true evil." He continues on.  
  
*Like me*, you want to say, *I am true evil*, but you hold your tongue. *He'll find out soon enough. *  
  
You ask him again, a simple, easy question: "What did you say to him? I need every word."  
  
He could at least give you that, you think. You never asked for anything- not even your inheritance. He could at least answer your damn question.  
  
"You...are pathetic."  
  
You stare at him, fighting to keep his words from stinging, knowing echoes of your hurt still play out upon your deceptively angelic face.  
  
*How dare you! *, you want to scream.  
  
*Pathetic. *  
  
You've been called many things, but never pathetic. *How would you know*, you wanted to ask. *How would you know, Daddy? You were never there. *  
  
You can't take it any longer. You can't take him. This place- a dank hole in the wall.  
  
"I'll give you a minute- to remember...exactly what you told him."  
  
You look down, to the small table below. Your hand grasps the cool metal, and you think: *perfect.*You watch as the lancing flame ignites, holding it for Lazarey to see. His eyes shine with sudden emotions.  
  
Fear.  
  
Confusion.  
  
Denial.  
  
"I'll give you a minute. To remember... exactly what you told him." You say again.  
  
You wait, holding your breath. He doesn't answer. You steel yourself for what you're about to do.  
  
"No." He whimpers. "You wouldn't. Not to your own father."  
  
*You obviously don't know me then*,you think. *You don't know me at all.* You bring the butane lighter to his flesh, a wild look in your icy blue eyes.  
  
*He deserves this,*you tell yourself.  
  
His flesh sears, burning the air yet you hold strong. You have to.  
  
*You burn me, I burn you-* you think as you leave the room, *-Daddy.*  
  
*The End.* Please let me know what you think! Thank you! And any errors are mine.  
  
~Liquid Thalassa~ 


End file.
